Looking Through Your Eyes
by Shelbey
Summary: Naruto wants to ask Sakura to a formal dance, but there’s a tiny, little problem… he doesn’t know how to formal dance! So he turns to the only person he knows won’t laugh at him for help. [NaruHina] [One Shot] [R&R Please]


**Title**: Looking Through Your Eyes

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Rating**: "K" for fluff

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of the Naruto, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it that you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic. I also do not own Looking through Your Eyes, which I think is own by LeAnn Rimes.

**Summary**: Naruto wants to ask Sakura to a formal dance, but there's a tiny, little problem… he doesn't know how to formal dance! So he turns to the only person he knows won't laugh at him for help. NaruHina One Shot R&R Please

**A/N**: Aw, I was watching Quest for Camelot and I loved the song, so I downloaded the LeAnn Rimes version and looked at the whole version. I decided it would be perfect for Naruto and Hinata. This was just a little thing for my baby sister, hope you like it Shannon!

To say she was surprised to see Naruto at her door was a bit of an understatement. To put that she was shocked, embarrassed, and shy to watch him stand nervously at her door would be more accurate. He was dressed casually, in his bright orange pants, unceremoniously rolled up at the hems. The Uzumaki donned his jacket with the dark blue sleeves that extended to his collar and changed to orange for the rest. His black clothed headband was wrapped around his forehead, his blond hair unruly as ever, and scratched his lined cheek to show his uncertainty. To her he was a handsome image, framed by the soft white wood of her doorframe, and she blushed at the thought.

She had just gotten changed for bedtime, in nothing more than a small t-shirt and shorts, when a knock had sounded at the door. Hinata hadn't wanted to bother one of the maids or Neji or Hanabi to do it, so she simply put down the pudding she was snacking on to answer it. Of all the people she would have guessed had been calling at that time of night, someone to speak with her father or maybe it was Neji's ANBU acceptance letter, but never in her wildest imagination would she have through that Uzumaki Naruto would be here. She watched him with a blush, waiting for him to say something as to why he was here, but the first thing he blurted out was, "You have pudding on your cheek, Hinata-chan."

The blue haired Hyuuga blinked in confusion as he wiped the banana flavored treat from her face with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "N-Naruto-kun… why… are you here?" she questioned timidly, pushing her forefingers together in awkwardness. He sighed and grinned at her boyishly, maker her blush darker.

"Well Hinata-chan," he said, seeming very uncertain. She was perplexed. Naruto was acting very atypical and she wanted to know what was wrong. "I… was wondering…" He gulped, as he trying to gauge her reaction by that much information. She shook her hand slightly, motioning for him to go on, and he smiled at her. "If you'd teach me… how to dance."

Poor Hinata felt like she was going to faint at the idea of her, Naruto, dancing, and teaching all in the same room at the same time. It took a moment for her to collect her thoughts, and she questioned, "I-I'd be g-glad to Naruto-kun, b-but why do y-you need t-to learn to d-dance?" He blushed and mumbled something, so she decided not to press it. "C-come in." He led the blond into her home, and down the hallway to ask her cousin if they could borrow his training area for a little bit.

She knocked on his door lightly, so it wouldn't wake him if he was asleep but he would get it if he was. It turned out he was awake, and he looked a tad surprised to Hinata in her pajamas and Naruto, the next Hokage after Tsunade retired, standing at his room. "How can I help you Hinata-sama?" he asked pleasantly, his arms crossed over his chest. She smiled at him. The two cousins got along so much better now, seeing how Naruto was deciding to get rid of the entire branch/house system in the Hyuuga clan. Although that wouldn't fix what scars had already been placed, but it would prevent anymore from being used.

"Well, Neji-nisan, I-I was wondering… i-if you wouldn't m-mind Naruto-kun and I using y-your training area?" she questioned, her head tilted in her inquiry.

He replied, glancing for a moment to Naruto, "Go ahead, Hinata-sama. But might I ask what you're doing there?" The younger Byakugan wielder looked at the blond who blushed and smiled, shaking her head no. "Whatever. See you two later." She bowed to him as he closed his door, showing her respect for her cousin, and turned down another hallway. Naruto followed along behind, watching the graceful kunoichi move along. He was glad Hinata-chan had agreed without questioning why he wanted to that much. He felt it was kind of mean, taking these lesson-things from Hinata and then turning around and asking Sakura, but what was he to do? He could ask anyone else without being laughed at. _Oh look, the next Hokage is such a douche, he doesn't even know how to freaking dance._ Yeah, that'd go over well. Or not!

_Look at the sky; tell me what do you see?_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

_I see the heavens each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

Anyway, Hinata was the nicest person he knew, so he decided she wouldn't mind that as much. They soon entered Neji's training room the blond noted that it was one of the largest rooms he had ever seen. There were slight scratches where Neji had trained with Tenten and some kunai had gone astray, but otherwise it was very nice. She turned to smile at him, and they stopped at approximately the middle of the room. "O-Okay N-Naruto-kun," she began, trying to suppress a blush from thinking about what they were going to do. "A-Are y-you ready?"

"I'm ready, dattebayo!" he cheered.

"A-All right," she told him, trying not to fall over from ecstasy as she took his hands in hers. They were calloused from all the work he's done over the years, and he had a few scars on the outside of his left hand. "O-One goes here," she placed it one her waist, "and y-you hold m-my hand here." She lifted their hands to the level of their eyes (**A/N**: Lol, unintentional reference) and placed her other one on his upper arm. "See?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan," he replied, examining the position to try and memorize it. He looked so intense, that one might have laughed at such a thing.

She nodded and told him, "N-Now, I-I'm going t-to lead, but n-normally it w-would be you." She took a step to the left, and he stumbled along, trying to figure out where she was going next. Forward, back, left, back… "Ow!" Naruto leapt back from her in apology, as she examined her foot where he stepped on it.

"Gomen nasai Hinata-chan!" he cried, trying to figure out if she was mad at him. She glanced up at him and smiled brightly, making a slight blush run across his cheeks. Her smile was beautiful, and he hadn't expected it.

"It's okay, N-Naruto-kun. L-Let's continue."

_Here in the night I see the sun_

_Here in the dark our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

_I look at myself and instead I see us_

_Whoever I am now it feels like enough_

_  
And I see a girl who is learning to trust_

_That's who I see through your eyes_

"Okay, watch me," she told him twenty minutes later, becoming more comfortable around the blond jinchūriki than she knew or ever could have imagined. She held up her arms in the correct positions, taking the proper steps right and left and backwards and forwards. "Here, you reach out and curl back in, taking your partner's hand." He nodded and stepped forward, taking her hands again. She pressed play on the tape recording she had dug out of her room, and they took the steps slowly. She examined his feet; trying to make sure he stepped correctly, and began to smile. All their hard work seemed to have paid off, because each step he took was absolutely perfect.

Hinata glanced up at him and he laughed, "I'm doing it dattebayo! Thanks Hinata-chan!" Taking one of her hands, she stepped away from him and sun in, her arms crossed across her chest and holding his. She smiled at him, as they stood still, just taking in the looks in each other's eyes. She could see her face reflected in his sharp sapphire eyes, and noticed she wasn't blushing. In fact, she looked more confidant than she had ever known herself to be, and her smile slowly turned to a surprised, slightly open frown. The blond blinked, and released her hands, letting her back away from him. "Sorry," he mumbled, watching the wooden flooring with a distraced expression.

"For what?" she asked, tilting her head to catch his gaze.

Naruto didn't even know what he was apologizing for, really. He just felt so out of kilter that he would have said any random thing to buy time and get his thoughts straight. "Ano… bothering you this late at night?" It sounded more like a question than anything.

Hinata smiled. "It's all right Naruto-kun. I don't mind." She blinked and the asked, "Are you going to tell me why… you wanted to learn to dance?"

He blushed madly and turned around, his eyes squeezed closed in embarrassment. "Well… th-that is…" It took a lot of her strength to not laugh, because this seemed like such a switch in roles. Usually she was the one stuttering in uncertainty, and he was brash and curious. But now… "That formal dance is coming up and stuff… I and didn't want to look stupid."

"I see," she replied quietly, pushing her forefingers together out of habit. She got it. He asked her to teach him, and then he would probably go and ask Sakura to the dance. It made her angry, but sad too. Her long time crush saw her as nothing more as a friend and the lovely pink haired medic was still his epitome of women. Which left her as what? Chopped liver? She should have known, in the end, because while he was loud, boisterous, and had a never-ending supply of self confidence, she was quiet, withdrawn, and had, as Neji had put it once, 'a world-class inferiority-complex.'

He watched her expression change from realization to anger, then from sadness to acceptance. It was amazing what she could portray in those eyes of hers, which Neji kept under lock and key. She was so expression, more than he had noticed before, and he remembered Sakura's words from years ago. _I've noticed she watches you a lot, Naruto…_ Had he really been that blind?

_Here in the night I see the sun_

_Here in the dark our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

_I see a night I wish could last forever_

_  
I see a world we're meant to see together_

_And it is so much more than I remember_

_More than I remember_

_More than I have known_

"Hinata-chan," he whispered to her, taking her hand. Her head snapped up to look at him, and he had a large grin on his face. "I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" he asked and she blushed, shocked. He had really… just asked her to go on a date with him? The blond continued, trying to convince himself as much as her, "There's dancing and stuff, and fireworks, and lots of food! I'm sure we'd have lots of fun… unless you don't want to go?" He cast her a worried glance when she didn't answer, just gave him a dazed look.

She stuttered, not able to get the words out fast enough, "I'd **l-love** to g-g-go with you N-Naruto-kun!" He grinned widely and hugged her, much to the blue haired Hyuuga's delight. The stammer was back, but she didn't care, she had a date with Uzumaki Naruto! "I'm so happy… y-you asked m-me!" she told him truthfully, pushing her small hands together in happiness.

He grinned and replied, "Well, let's just say I've seen the light, eh, Hinata-chan?" He pressed a short kiss to her cheek and her eyes opened wide, and she froze to the ground. Obviously oblivious to what she was doing, Naruto waved and said, "I'll pick you up around six-ish okay? See ya, and thanks for everything, dattebayo!" When he closed the door, the Hyuuga fell over in a faint, completely out cold from a mix of shock, joy, and the thought of dancing with the boy she loved since she was eight years old.


End file.
